Wearable devices, smart or otherwise, are becoming more prevalent in a variety of markets and industries. The use of wearable devices comes with a need for the security of personal information, an issue that concerns many people. As a result, several business industries, such as financial institutions, have taken precautionary measures to ensure the safety of personal information while ensuring convenience. This is typically accomplished by authenticating the wearable device and preauthorizing the wearable device to execute transactions.